


Wild Ones

by DashFlintceschi



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan thinks Josh doesn't care, until he realises that he just hasn't been listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while I was listening to YMAS when I was in the shower, because that's a thing that I do, apparently.

Josh and Dan are going through a rough patch at the moment. Dan thinks Josh doesn’t care about him, and Josh thinks Dan is being ridiculous. It’s resulted in several screaming matches, the latest of which ended with Dan demanding that Josh tell him he loves him. All Josh does in reply is give Dan a half angry, half pitying look, and leave the room.

Once Josh is gone, Dan goes for a shower, blasting Cavalier Youth as loud as his laptop will go. He likes to listen to Josh sing, even when Josh is breaking his heart. He spends three hours in the shower, trying not to cry as he wonders what he has to do to make Josh care. 

It’s during the fifth repeat of Cavalier Youth that it hits him. The laptop is halfway through Wild Ones, when the memory of several conversations over the years float into his mind. Specifically, Josh’s voice, full of laughter and affection,

_‘You’re a right wild one, you are, Flint.’_

The more he thinks about it, the more he realises that he’s never heard Josh say that to anyone else, and he finally gets it. Josh does tell Dan he loves him, he tells him all the time, Dan was just too oblivious to hear it.

Dan scrambles out of the shower, quieting his laptop as he slings a towel around his waist, then rushes out to the main bedroom of the hotel room they’re spending the next few nights in until they head to the next stop on the tour, intent on throwing on the first clothes he finds and going searching for Josh, to apologise, to tell him he understands now.

He freezes as he comes out of the bathroom, though, and finds Josh sitting on their bed, flicking through Rocksound while Match of the Day plays on the TV in the background. Dan can tell, though, from the way Josh’s jaw is clenched, and his whole body seems to be tensed up, that he isn’t paying attention to either the TV or the magazine, he’s angry as hell, but he’s trying to look casual. 

Dan slowly walks over and sits on the bed, resting his fingers on Josh’s leg.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t understand. I do now,” he tells him softly, and Josh slumps slightly as the anger leaves him.

“I’ve never been good at putting how I feel into words, you know that. I thought you knew, even though I’ve never been able to say it, I thought you knew,” he whispers, and Dan sighs sadly.

“I should have. I should’ve seen it in the way you look at me, in that special little smile of yours that’s just for me, I should have heard it in your voice, and known, but somehow, I didn’t. I do now, though, and I’ll never doubt you again,” he tells him, and Josh can’t help but smile, and it’s that smile Dan was talking about, the special, crooked smile that shows off that one little dodgy tooth Josh has that Dan thinks is cute, and everything’s alright.


End file.
